Bottled Wishes
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Drabble series about Anisa and Dylan.


Title: Bottled Wishes  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Dylan/Anisa and mentions of Marnie/Ethan  
Summary: Just a drabble series about Dylan and Anisa.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Halloween Town!

Being a genie, wishes were something I understood better than most creatures. Like my ancestors before me, it was my job to fulfill the desires and dreams of others by granting wishes. Don't get me wrong because I loved making people happy, but sometimes it ended up becoming tedious and leaving much to be desired. After a while when I had to grant the same wishes over and over again even though some of them were downright silly, I started to wish I could have someone grant my desires for a change. Nobody ever took the time to ask what I wanted. No, they were much to busy to care about my feelings and only focused on getting what they wanted; not that I could blame them because deep down every living or undead creature had some selfish nature only most were better at hiding it than others. It was only natural to care about your wants and desires more than those around you; it wasn't something that could be helped and for that reason I did not hold any ill feelings towards them because it would make me a hypocrite since deep down sometimes I wanted to be selfish as well and simply focus on myself for a little while instead of others.

Right now happened to be one of those times. For months now I had been interested in Dylan Cromwell yet I did not have the nerve to tell him how I felt. Dylan was not like his sister Marnie; while she loved being a witch and getting involved with the world of the supernatural, her brother made it very clear that while he may be a warlock all he wanted was a normal human life. The only reason he was even at Witch University was because his mother wouldn't let Marnie attend unless he agreed to go along as well to keep an eye on her. If Dylan had a choice in the matter he would have gone to some college in the human world. All he wanted was a normal human life and I was for from normal and definitely not human. I would never fit in to his world no matter how much I may want to.

At least we were friends which was better than nothing. After everything with the Dominion, Dylan and I had started to hang out more often. At first I think it was because Marnie and I were friends so spending time together was kind of impossible not to do, but over time when we hung out Marnie was usually on a date with Ethan. Perhaps it was because we were both intellectual though I liked to think it was because he actually enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed his. Just being around him make me smile for hours afterwards. In some ways I could relate to him in a way I couldn't with others. It's not something I can explain, but Dylan was the human version of me, if you wanted to look at it that way and yet at the same time we were exact opposites. For example, I always tried to see the positive side to every situation while he tended to see things in a more cynical light.

Gah! I had to stop thinking about him all the time. Right now I had a break in between classes and I should be hanging out with my friends having a good time, but here I was sitting on the school steps sulking. If my mother were here right now, she would be telling me to stop acting like a baby and do whatever I needed to in order to get what I wanted, as long as it would not end up hurting someone; my family strongly detested violence of any kind. Anyways, she would be right. I was going to get up, find Dylan, and tell him how I felt. Even if he did not feel the same way at least I will have gotten it off my chest.

Just as I stood up to go looking for him, he came around the corner and smiled, almost as if I had wished it to come true, but genies are unable to grant their own wishes and even if I could grant my own wishes, I wouldn't use one to make him like me. Messing with someones heart was unfair and cruel. Besides, I wanted him to like me for who I was and not because he had been forced to. If we were meant to be then it would happen naturally and if not, well maybe I would try my luck and make a wish on a shooting star.

END

AN: This just sort of popped in to my mind while I was watching Halloween Town and it will not be a full length story just a drabble series. If you want to see something happen though tell me in a review and I will work it in someone.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
